


A Dream Come True Once Taken Away

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big family, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Adoption, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, too many children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Castiel had always had dreams of having a daughter, someone he could play dress up with and throw tea parties for.But clearly God had other plans when he gave him eight boys.What will happen when he finds out he’s pregnant again?





	A Dream Come True Once Taken Away

Castiel was sat on the side of the tub, his right leg bouncing impatiently. His lip was worried between his teeth and his was slowly starting to pick them raw. 

He heard a sharp and quick knock, “Cas?” It was Dean, his voice tinged with concern and worry. 

“I’m fine.” Cas gave him, the last thing he wanted was for Dean to pick the lock thinking he was hurt.

“Why’d you lock yourself in the bathroom? Ben said you’ve been in here for an hour.” He knocked again, clearly trying to get Cas to open the door.

“Yeah, I’m uh- I’m fine though.” He looked back down to the stick in his hand, the screen still blank. 

“Is there a reason why?”

Cas frowned, “why what?”

Dean sighed, “why you’re in the bathroom.”

Cas grit in teeth and looked back to the stick, just a second ago it was blank. He swallowed, wishing he could have gone back to that minute it was clear.

A small clicking noise could be heard and when Cas looked at the door not a second after Dean had thrown the door open and practically fell inside. “Cas? What’s wrong, fuck. What happened?” 

The blue man’s eyes started to water and he shuttered. “I’m- I’m pregnant.” He shakily held out the stick that presented that horrible plus. 

Dean took the test and stared at it long and hard. “It’s okay, it’s not the end of the world. Hell we’ve already got, what is it now? Eight boys? Might as well add another to the gang.” He sat down next to Cas and wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulders. “We’ll be fine.”

Cas hung his head and shook it slowly. “We can’t afford another kid, we- we just had Jack. I can’t take care of another infant.” 

Dean squeezed Cas’s arm and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. Cas whimpered and looked to the stick in Dean’s hand. “I don’t think I can handle another boy. All the yelling and the fighting and the screeching and fuck- just everything…” 

Dean pat his shoulder and then stood up. “Don’t worry, we could always have a girl this time around.” 

Cas shook his head and let out a small laugh. “Like that’ll happen, we’ve been trying for a girl for over, what? Twelve years? We’re not gonna get one, I can already tell, another boy.” He sighed and rubbed his stomach as he thought about the possibility of it being a girl. 

He never got to experience the joy of painting a room pink, or going to the store and buying Barbie dolls. No tea parties were set and no dresses were played in, no long hair to be braided. 

Cars and dark blues and greens, depressing colors that made up the ones that most boys wore. Sometimes red or orange and yellow, but he couldn’t help but want to see a little girl in pink with his and Dean’s features.

Over the years the boys have tried out ‘girl’ things like wearing pink and adding glitter to things. One time James had come home with a set of Barbie’s that no one knew where they came from because when asked he would yell that ‘I didn’t matter!’ 

Ben had gotta a whole tube of glitter in his hair during one of their notorious fights and Cas was stuck helping the at the time eight year old get all the sparkles out.

And sure Daniel had wore a dress to school one day and when he asked Cas if they could go dress shopping Cas’s heart did a little jump at the thought but it wasn’t the same. 

Because as much as he loved his boys, he always dreamed of having a girl.

His friends would always say things that tormented him. Like ‘funny you don’t have any girls, always thought you would.’ Or ‘always pictured you with a little girl on your hip.’ And Cas always hated them for it, they knew he always wanted one, yet it wasn’t going to happen.

Dean sighed and walked over to the door. “I’ll call Pamela, let her know we’ll be booking an appointment.” 

Cas slowly nodded, his eyes on the floor in front of him while Dean unlocked and opened the door, softly shutting it behind him.

The bathroom was quiet and calm, but outside Cas could hear voices on the other side of the door and then a second later the door was being hesitantly opened.

And there were his boys, Ben was the first one he saw, his dark brown eyes piercing into Cas’s soul. “Father? You okay?” 

Cas nodded and tried to give the boy his best smile, “I’m good honey.” 

Ben pushed the door open more to reveal all seven of his other kids. “You were in here awhile, we thought something happened.” He walked over and sat in front of Cas, his legs folding across each other. “What’s wrong?” 

The boys all had their pjs on, everyone’s hair was a mess and it looked like they had food stuck on the collars of their shirts. 

“I’m fine, everything’s good.” He waved his hand over to James who was holding Jack in his arms. The eldest child followed Cas’s que and walked forwards to hand his dad Jack.

The little boy easy transfered over to Cas’s arms, his little head burrowing into the dark blue robe he was currently wearing. 

James leaned against the sink, his hair was sticking up everywhere and it looked like a gram cracker was crumbled over his head. Cas thought by the time he turned fourteen he would have learned to behave better seeing as he was one of the more well behaved of the brood. 

But at least once a year they’d have to replace his glasses because somehow they got smashed or broken and he was waiting for that to be over with. 

And here he was sixteen with glasses that had a crack down the side of the right lense. 

Jude pushed his way through the taller legs and raced over to Cas to try and climb onto his lap. 

“Wait, Jude- you gotta give me a second.” He helped the smaller boy as he climbed onto his lap, trying to balance Jude and Jack at the same time. 

Arrow came and sat down next to Ben, his hair in the same condition as the rest of the other boys. He had what looked like peanut butter in the corner of his mouth and Cas had to repress a sigh as his poor self care habits. He was twelve after all it was time that he learned how to do something for himself.

Zep came barreling in a second later, his body thrown against the other two boys on the floor. A loud “ahh!” Being yelled in the process. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down.” Cas gave Zep a little kick in the side with his slipper. “Chill out.” 

West was stomping on an ant in the corner of the bathroom with his bare foot and Cas couldn’t help but cringe away.

He heard footsteps and then Dean was peering into the bathroom. “Uh, Cas, she said we could come in tomorrow.” 

The blue eyed man nodded and ran a hand through Jude’s thick locks. “Great…” 

James frowned, “where are you going tomorrow?”

Dean grit his teeth and stretched the back of his head. “We’re uh, kind of…”

“I’m pregnant and we’re going to Dr. Barnes to make sure everything’s okay.” Cas figured they were going to find out eventually, might as well have been now.

Of course like normal, they all acted completely different. James was displeased, his eyes turning downwards and his lips pulling into a frown. 

Ben has scratched his head and twitched his mouth, his response really giving nothing away.

Arrow seemed confused more than anything, his eyebrows were pulled downward and he was staring at Cas like he was an empty spot in a puzzle. “Again?” Was all he uttered.

Zep pushed past Dean and walked out of the bathroom completely and West started to pick at the carpet mat below him. 

Jude cocked his head and stared at Cas with innocent eyes, completely unaware. “Another Jack?” 

Cas tried to smile and give the young boy’s back an encouraging rub. “Yeah bud, another Jack.”

James tried to casually fix his glasses but it was obvious he didn’t know what to say in the silence. He kept opening his mouth to say something and then would close it in frustration. 

Dean sighed, “James just, say what you’re thinking.”

James gave Dean an annoyed look, “fine, I think that you shouldn’t have it.” 

Cas’s eyes widened to the point he probably looked like a cartoon and Dean’s looked downright murderous. “You have no right to suggest anything like that!” 

James shrugged and flared at him, his arms crossed. “You told me to say what I was thinking. Well that was it! I know you’re struggling with money, we’re just gonna suffer more if you have another kid.”

Cas’s eyes turned down with the realization he was right. They already had eight boys, another would just cause more problems. Dean was a mechanic and Castiel was a preschool teacher, there’s no way they’d be able to afford this. They were after all already in dept… 

Dean was about to open his mouth to yell at James again when Cas held up his free hand. “Wait, Dean…he’s right…” the green eyes man gave him the most heartbroken look he’d ever seen. But it didn’t last because soon anger overcame him and Cas thought in that moment Dean was going to slap him. 

Ben grabbed onto Arrow’s hand and dragged him out of the bathroom, West following quickly behind. 

“We’re not killin’ our kid, Cas.” When Dean spoke, he spoke firmly, leaving no question of what was happening.

Cas looked down at Jude who was close to tears at the yelling. “Not it front of the kids.”

“James take Jude and Jack, I need to talk with your father.” When he spoke his eyes never left Cas’s, they were filled with so much rage Cas almost flinched.

James looked slowly from Dean to Cas and walked over to gather Jack in his arms and then lead Jude out of the bathroom. 

When the door was finally closed Dean pounded his fist against the sink and looked away from Cas. 

The other man was distraught, his eyes not knowing where to stay. “You know I want the baby, Dean. But I don’t know if we can take care of another.” He tried to say it gently but he knew Dean wouldn’t hear anything other than abortion.

“How can you kill your own kid, Cas?” His voice was wretched and he looked down right nauseous. 

“We don’t have to kill them, what about adoption?” 

“Sure, give them up while we keep all our other children!” Dean fought back.

“What do you want from me Dean!” 

“I want to keep our kid!”

Cas tightened his hands into fists and glared at the tile floor. “You’re not the one who’s carrying them Dean. I get the final say, and I’m saying adoption.” 

With that he stood up and brushed past Dean and his attempts at getting him to stay.


End file.
